Where is Everyone?
by BubblePenguin
Summary: What happens when Sonny is all alone in Condor Studios? And where did everyone else go? One-shot. Somewhat Channy.


_Hey guys! I just got back from Niagara Falls! It was so beautiful and I had so much fun! But anyway, now I'm back home and I had inspiration for this story. I hope you enjoy it! -Bubble Penguin_

_Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, sadly :(_

**Where is Everyone?**

**Sonny's POV**

The most embarrassing day of my life began on a bright Thursday morning. I was strolling through the halls of Condor Studios coming to say hello to everyone I passed, like normal. But what I saw wasn't what I expected at all…

"Good morning ev-." I stopped dead in my tracks. This is really weird. There's nobody here…

I searched the prop house, all of our dressing rooms, the cafeteria, and the So Random! stage. Still nobody. Where is everyone?

Maybe the Mackenzie Falls cast is here. I walked over to the Mac Falls set and saw no one. As I was frustratingly leaving, a faint laughing sound caught my attention.

I moved towards where the laughter was coming from and came to a door titled, 'Chad Dylan Cooper's Awesome Dressing Room.' There was a sign below that which said, 'If You Are Not The Amazing CDC, You Cannot Enter. Peace Out Suckas!'

Phew! I'm not the ONLY ONE here! Of course Chad would come to work! Why didn't I come here first?

Rolling my eyes and ignoring the sign, I turned the doorknob and walked in, expecting to see Chad sitting on a couch. But that was not the case. I did find the source of the laughter I was hearing. Spongebob Squarepants was playing on the gigantic, flat screen TV in the middle of the room. But there was not a person in sight.

Ugh! I need to figure out what's going on!

I looked in every room in the entire building but I could not find a trace of anything suspicious. Everything was perfectly placed as it should be.

Calm down, Sonny. Let's be reasonable. Maybe today is a work holiday that I forgot about. I pulled out my cow-cased phone and checked the calendar. Hmmm… nope. I always put every holiday on this calendar, so it can't be a day off.

Well, I give up trying to figure out what happened to everyone…

I guess I'll make the most of this situation. This is probably a once in a lifetime chance to be all by myself in Condor Studios. I can have some fun with this!

First, I went to Tawni and I's dressing room to get my ipod touch. I took it to Mr. Condor's office to play my music on the loud speaker so that it will be heard in every room in the whole building.

Next, I went to the prop house to get the sparkling disco ball and hung it from the ceiling. I moved the couch, chair, and table out of the way to make a sort of dance floor in the prop room. I jumped around dancing, singing, and having fun for a little while.

Then I ran to the cafeteria and got one of the pre-made lobsters meant for the Mackenzie Falls cast. I took it back to the prop house with me. I fast danced with the lobster, which I named Mr. Clacker. And when a slow song came on, Mr. Clacker became my dancing partner.

But the worst thing I did was, after having so much candy and being so hyper and with my brain practically dead, I looked Mr. Clacker right in the eye and said "Oh, Chad, you are so dreamy," and kissed it.

Now, keep in mind that all of the things I did that day would have been fine had it only been known by me. But what happened next brought my brain back to life and made my cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"Hahahaha!" said a lot of voices at the same time.

"What was that?" I said, frightened.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, I knew you had a thing for me," said a smirking Chad.

"What? No I don't."

"Just admit it. I have witnesses with me to prove it."

All of a sudden the Mackenzie Falls cast members, So Random! cast members, and even Marshall and Mr. Condor came out from behind a door that seemed to blend in with the wall. Tawni had a videotape in her hand.

"We all saw what happened in here today, Sonny, and it sure wasn't pretty!"

Everyone started laughing again.

"How did you- why did you- when- what?"

Tawni started explaining that today was 'Prank the Newest Cast Member Day.' "It's a tradition, really. Every year on August 13th, whoever the newest cast member is, we make sure they're the only one that comes to work that day. We watch them in that secret room where we get everything they do and say on tape."

"Oh, so that's where you all went! You guys got me good!" I said, laughing, "But can we please never speak of what happened today ever again."

"Yeah, I think that would be our best option," agreed everyone.

Mr. Condor looked at his watch and said, "Well, it's been a fun day, and now it's time for all of us to go home." Everyone started pouring out of the building. I had to stay behind and go back to the dressing room to get my stuff.

Wow, today sure was interesting. I grabbed my purse and went back to Mr. Condor's office to get my ipod. Just as I was coming to the door to leave, Chad was blocking my way.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked.

"Mr. Condor asked who would lock up for him, and I said that I would do it."

"Why would you want to lock up?"

"Because I had to go back to my dressing room to turn off my TV anyway."

"Oh yeah! Did you mean to leave that on?" I said laughing.

"To tell you the truth… no. But would I ever admit that I actually enjoy watching Spongebob? Nope."

He sure does know how to make me laugh.

"Do you actually think I'm dreamy like you said I was?" Chad asked, wondering.

"To tell you the truth… yes. But would I ever admit that I actually want to kiss you? Nope."

"Hey! You can't steal my words!"

"Oh yes I can!"

"Fine" Oh boy, why did he start that?

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So you do want to kiss me?"

"Yes"

"Well, too bad because it's time for Chaddy to get some well-needed sleep."

"Hahaha okay."

"Bye, Sonny."

"Bye, Chad."

Today sure was a big day. It was the most embarrassing but it was all worth it to have told Chad how I feel.

**The End.**

_What did you think? I really liked this story. I thought it was cute haha :) Feel free to tell me what you thought in a review ;)_


End file.
